¿Lo recuerdas, Bokuto-san?
by blue-mewffin
Summary: A veces las personas no pueden cumplir sus promesas, y gracias a eso hay veces que otras personas salen heridas, es por eso que mantener una promesa es algo de lo más difícil en éste mundo. 'Prométemelo, Akaashi.' mencionó el albino con tristeza en sus ojos. 'Lo prometo.' respondió el azabache sabiendo que eso no podría ser posible. [ANGST] [BOKUAKA] [ONE-SHOT]


**DISCLAIMER:**_ Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus hermosos personajes para hacer historias que puedan satisfacer a mis lectores~!_

**PAREJAS:** _BokutoxAkaashi (Bokuaka)_

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Ninguna. :U_

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me han estado siguiendo en mis otras obras, sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo y ganas para seguir con mis otros proyectos, sé que los he abandonado y me siento muy mal al respecto, así que por eso haré lo posible para seguirlos y pues hacer felices a mis lectores! (': **

**Y pues, últimamente me he obsesionado ligeramente por este manga llamado Haikyuu, ya que practico volleyball y así pues me gustó mucho más, y se me hace una historia aparte del deporte súper divertida y llena de cosas inesperadas. :U Y aparte me encantan los personajes, son muy hermosos y únicos~ Así que por eso decidí hacer este one-shot, ya que Bokuaka es una de mis parejas favoritas y realmente quería hacer algo así. **

**Si pueden, escuchen una canción llamada ''Irony'' busquen el dub que hizo ''Lizz'' Está en inglés pero kjhkfhkfh me inspiró demasiado :'U y pues pa que lloren más(?)**

**Sin nada más que decir, espero y sea de su agrado~**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**ONE-SHOT**

'_'Sí lo recuerdo, Akaashi''_

''¿Todo bien, Akaashi? ¿Te sientes bien, necesitas algo?'' la enfermera le preguntó con amabilidad al chico de cabello azabache.

''Uhm, sí. Todo bien, gracias.'' el chico respondió con indiferencia, estaba ya cansado de estar ahí en ese hospital como una marioneta humana. No podía moverse mucho, ya que estaba todo conectado para poder hacer del baño, recibir vitaminas y lo más importante, recibir la sangre necesaria,ya que su corazón no se la podía brindar.

Akaashi Keiji, un chico de 16 años de edad sufría de un grave problema al corazón, y lo peor era que ya estaba muy avanzado para poder curarse. Tenía ya su vida contada, claro que los enfermeros jamás quisieron decirle, sabían que se iba a poner peor si le avisaban de su terrible situación, y claro que mucho menos le dirían a su novio acerca de esto. Sólo los padres de Akaashi sabían el estado mortal que tenía el chico. Apesar de eso, Akaashi sabía perfectamente que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, su corazón dolía más que nada y ya no lo dejaban regresar a casa, eso sólo podía significar algo, y era que su vida ya estaba al límite, aunque el deseaba poder seguir viviendo. Quería poder seguir viendo a esa persona especial, quería ser capaz de jugar volleyball de nuevo, pero eso jamás iba a pasar. Su problema al corazón ya no dejaba que hiciera ningún deporte, sólo estar como una marioneta en un hospital a punto de morir.

Justo cuando la enfermera se retiró de la habitación, un chico albino, alto y muy alegre entró a la habitación, con un ramo de flores en la mano. ''Hey Akaashi, ¿cómo te sientes?'' el chico sonrió tiernamente mirando a su novio y poniendo las flores en jarrón que se encontraba a un lado de la camilla del pelinegro. ''Te traje esto, me dijeron en la florería que te harían recuperarte en un santiamén.'' el chicp rió un poco y se acercó al azabache.

''Gracias, Bokuto-san. En realidad, me siento mejor, gracias por venir a visitarme..'' sonrió de lado y sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rosado. Era realmente feliz cuando su novio lo iba a visitar, podía ser lo mejor le pudiera pasar en ese estado, Akaashi realmente amaba a Bokuto y no quería irse, no quería dejarlo solo, ya que sabía que cuando eso pasara, Bokuto quedaría devastado, su depresión podría durar meses, y él sólo quería que Bokuto fuera feliz y siguiera viviendo su vida.

''¿Sabes, Akaashi? El equipo te extraña demasiado, no puedo lograr bien mis remates si no es contigo, es deprimente no verte allá con nosotros jugando en la cancha.. Así que por favor, recupérate pronto, ¿sí? Prométeme que lo harás, y que jamás dirás lo contrario.'' el albino comenzó a ponerse algo dramático con el asunto de la enfermedad de su novio, pero Akaashi ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, lo único que tenía que responderle era:

''Lo prometo, Bokuto-san. Haré lo posible para salir de aquí.'' en eso Bokuto abrazó a Akaashi con delicadeza y sonrió.

''Gracias, no sabría que hacer sin ti.''

_''Es por es que temo que ese día llegue..''_ Akaashi lo pensó agachando la cabeza y suspirando con tristeza, aunque Bokuto no lo había notado.

Estuvieron un rato los dos hablando acerca de varios temas, la mayoría del tiempo Bokuto era el que hablaba, en serio no le paraba la boca a ese chico, hasta que la enfermera llegó y dijo que ya era hora de que se fuera, Akaashi necesitaba descansar. Bokuto se despidió de su novio con un cálido beso en los labios, se dirigió a la puerta y volteó a ver a Akaashi una vez más. ''Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? Descansa, te amo.'' al retirarse de la habitación, el pelinegro volvió a su estado indiferente y su expresión monótana, quería que el chico búho siguiera ahí con él, que le hiciera compañía hasta que se durmiera, pero por leyes del hospital no se podía, a menos que fueran sus familiares cercanos.

''Muy bien, joven Akaashi, necesita descansar. Pero primero se tomará su medicina y luego a acostar, ¿sale?'' la enfermera con cariño trató de intentar que el azabache se tomará su medicina, realmente a él le daba igual asi que sólo aceptó y se la tomó. La enfermera sonrió y despeinó al chico. ''Ya verás que pronto te recuperarás, sólo trata de esforzarte lo mejor que puedas, yo te ayudaré a que lo logres.'' Siempre tan optimista, lo peor es que el chico sólo sonreía falsamente y asentía.

''Lo prometo.'' Estaba algo harto de prometerle a todo el mundo en que se esforzaría a recuperarse, porque todos los doctores y enfermeras encargados en cuidarlo sabían perfectamente el estado del chico, pero aún así le mentían y trataban de ''animarlo'' cuando él ya sabía la situación actual de su salud.

Por lo tanto, después de haberse tomado sus miles de medicamentos, por fin se acostó para descansar un poco, en serio ya lo necesitaba, estaba demasiado cansado y ese día había estado más enfermo que nunca, tenía ojeras hasta las mejillas, su cabeza le dolía, al igual que su corazón, pero trató de esconderlo cuando su novio fue a visitarlo, no quería que se preocupara demasiado.

_''¿Por qué me sigo haciendo el tonto?''_

Justo dos horas después de haberse acostado, se despertó por el inmenso dolor que sentía en el pecho, era peor que nunca. Comenzó a toser sangre y después vomitó, la alarma sonó ya que el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón había aumentado, y eso era peligroso, las enfermeras llegaron corriendo y trataron de tranquilizar al chico, pero no podía parar, seguía vomitando sangre y tosiendo, se estaba ahogando. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, enserio era doloroso, sólo quería que ese sufrimiento acabara ya.

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip, se escuchaba sonoramente y con una velocidad grande, su ritmo cardíaco era muy intenso, las enfermeras y los doctores hacían todo lo posible para poder recuperar su ritmo normal, pero era imposible, sólo seguía aumentando. Pero él ya estaba delirando, lo único que podía ver era a la gente que lo rodeaba en cámara lenta, sabía que su vida estaba llegando a su fin. _''Perdón, Bokuto-san..'_

_''no pude cumplir nuestra promesa..''_ bip-bip-bip...bip-bip... _''Por favor.. nunca me olvides..Te amo.''_ una lágrima fue resbálandose lentamente de su mejilla...bip...bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Fue lo único que se escuchó al final.

Justamente la noche de ese día, Bokuto se despertó sudando y jadeando, había soñado una horrible pesadilla. Se trató de tranquilizar y después de un tiempo lo logró, se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, suspiró y volvió a su cama. ''Sólo es un sueño, no te debes de preocupar de nada, Koutaro.'' siguió durmiendo..

Al día siguiente, asistió a la escuela, pero todo el día anduvo pensando en Akaashi, ya quería verlo, tenía unas ansias enormes, sólo quería estar allá junto a él y contarle sobre la práctica del día anterior. Así que al terminar la hora escolar, se dirigió rápidamente a la estación del metro, para tomar uno y dirigirse al hospital donde se encontraba el azabache. Ya llegando, se encontró con la recepcionista, la saludó y ella ya reconociéndolo puso una expresión muy triste y trató de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde el chico de la emoción ya había corrido hacía la habitación de su novio.

''¡Akaashi, ya llegué! ¿Me ext-...'' se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no había nadie en esa habitación. Desesperado volteó a ver a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a alguna enfermera, doctor, lo que sea, unos segundos después de buscar desesperadamente a alguien que le explicara qué estaba pasando, encontró a la persona que mas quería ver, al doctor encargado de Akaashi.

''¡Doctor! ¡¿Y Akaashi?! !¿Dónde está?!'' Bokuto se encontraba muy desesperado por saber qué estaba pasando en ese instante, lo único que quería saber eran respuestas, trató de calmarse, pero al ver la expresión del doctor y al ver que agachó su cabeza, el albino se quedó atónito sin poder hablar. ''No...no puede ser..'' las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes amarillos, y estas no cesaban. Se tiró al suelo, junto con el enorme dolor que llevaba consigo, simplemente eso no podía estar pasando. El doctor le ofreció la mano para que se parara y consolarlo, pero Bokuto se negó, estaba totalmente devastado. ''¿Por qué Akaashi..? Tú me lo prometiste.'' dijo mientras se trataba de limpiar todas las lágrimas que le seguían brotando de los ojos.

''Bokuto..'' mencionó el doctor con un nudo en la garganta, estaba ya acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero siempre que pasaba algo así, se devastaba por completo. ''Akaashi dejó algo unos días antes de morir, y dijo que era para ti. Así que ten, será mejor si lo lees en tu casa.'' el doctor le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas al chico en el hombro. ''Con permiso.'' le dolía ser tan frío con el chico, pero tenerle tanta compasión iba dañarlo a él igual, ya que el doctor le había agarrado mucho cariño a Akaashi últimamente, y había sido algo doloroso verlo morir.

Bokuto se limpió las lágrimas y sin fuerzas ni ganas de nada se fue a su casa, estaba deprimido totalmente, no quiso ni cenar al llegar, ni siquiera saludó a su madre ni a su padre, sólo se dirigió directo a su habitación, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo y leer esa carta que le había dejado el pelinegro.

Se sentó en su cama, ni siquiera se dio el lujo de prender la luz, con tan sólo una lámpara bastaba, se secó las lágrimas nuevamente y abrió la carta.

_**''Querido, Bokuto-san,**_

_**Sé que para cuando estés leyendo esta carta ya estaré muerto, le pedí al doctor que te la diera el día en que muera, realmente me duele, quise mantener mi promesa, esa promesa que siempre la hacía cuando venías a visitarme, es doloroso en verdad saber que por mí estás sufriendo mucho. Yo.. sólo no quería que esto pasará, pero mi destino ya estaba escrito. Pero sólo te pediré un favor, sé que yo no pude mantener una promesa, pero sé que tú sí puedes, porque eres más fuerte que yo Bokuto-san, me habías ayudado tanto, eras la persona más especial para mí, sabía que jamás podría encontrar a alguien igual que tú, tú me impulsaste, me ayudaste, me convertiste en una persona completamente diferente. Enserio.. te amé como a nadie jamás había amado.. **_

_**Quiero que me prometas algo... No quiero que cargues con mi muerte para siempre, quiero que vivas tu vida felizmente. No quiero que me olvides.. porque se que si lo haces, desapareceré de tus recuerdos, y eso es algo que no quisiera que pasara, porque quiero que Bokuto-san me recuerde por siempre. Pero en una manera en la cual seas feliz, quiero que sigas jugando volleyball con esa sonrisa con la que siempre lo hacías, quiero que consigas a alguien que te haga feliz como tú lo hiciste conmigo, quiero que sigas con tus estudios y acabes la preparatoria, quiero que estudies la universidad y te conviertas en alguien exitoso, yo... sólo quiero que seas feliz, que siempre recuerdes los lindos recuerdos que tuvimos juntos, así que para que nunca los olvides, te los haré recordar...''**_

Bokuto dejó de leer la carta por un momento y comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, dolía demasiado, no quería ver la realidad, quería que Akaashi estuviera ahí a lado suyo, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, él sólo quería que él estuviera vivo aún. ''A-Akaashi... te amo... por favor vuelve..'' sus lágrimas no paraban, él sólo no podía contenerlo. Después de un rato que se tranquilizó un poco, se limpió las lágrimas nuevamente y tomó la carta, volviendo a donde estaba leyendo.

_**''...**_

_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Yo había llegado a inscribirme al club de volleyball, estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía qué tipo de compañeros de equipo me encontraría, así que cuando entré te ví, estabas discutiendo con el entrenador porque el antiguo armador no te gustaba y querías uno nuevo, realmente eres imprudente, Bokuto-san. Pero cuando yo me acerqué al entrenador, tú me viste con esos inmensos ojos llenos de alegría y te acercaste agresivamente a mí y me preguntaste gritando si yo era armador, yo me asusté al principio y sólo asentí lentamente. Tus ojos brillaron y tu sonrisa se volvió más grande todavía, extrañaré esa sonrisa, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer partido juntos? Todos estábamos súper nerviosos, pero sabíamos muy bien que íbamos a ganar, habíamos practicado lo suficiente para ganar aún en un partido de práctica, así que nos armamos de valor y salimos a la cancha, extrañaré esos partidos triunfantes, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer ataque? Yo aún no confiaba mucho en ese ataque rápido, pero aún así lo hice, porque confiaba en ti, ¿y sabes qué? Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, ya que supe que contigo a mi lado, podíamos ganarle a cualquiera, extrañaré confiar en ti, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer partido ganado? Sólo recuerdo tu cara llena de felicidad, eras el más feliz del equipo, recuerdo que llegaste y me abrazaste fuertemente y hasta lloraste de alegría, extrañaré tus abrazos, ¿sabes? **_

_**¿Recuerdas cuando te me confesaste? Estábamos practicando y todos los del equipo comenzaron a hacer alboroto ahí alrededor tuyo, no les presté mucha atención, porque pensaba que era algo tonto y sin importancia, así que sólo seguí practicando mis servicios. Pero luego tú te acercaste con las mejillas coloradas y me gritaste: ''¡Akaashi, te amo!'' yo sólo me quedé mirándote por un tiempo y procesando tus palabras, ya después de unos segundos me puse rojo hasta las orejas y me cubrí la cara con el balón, realmente estaba muy feliz, pero no sabía cómo responderte. Me preguntaste, que si quería salir contigo y yo asentí tímidamente y con mucha vergüenza, llegaste y me abrazaste fuertemente. Y me dijiste que cuidarías de mí por siempre, eso me hizo sumamente feliz, extrañaré las palabras ''te amo'' salir de tu boca, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? Era la persona más nerviosa del mundo, ni siquiera sabía qué ponerme, hasta que mi madre me ayudó y ya por fin me fui hacía la estación de tren, donde te encontré. Te quedaste mirándome por un tiempo y luego sonreíste y me dijiste que me veía lindo, yo estaba muy avergonzado. Después de eso fuimos a ver una película y luego al acuario, fue muy divertido, extrañaré esas citas divertidas, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que pude decirte ''Te Amo''? Fue mientras nos cambiábamos antes de un partido, ya todos se habían ido a la cancha y sólo estábamos ahí tú y yo. Me dijiste que pase lo que pase confiabas en mi y que sabías que conmigo podíamos ganarle a cualquiera, me abrazaste e igual yo lo hice y en eso tu mencionaste las palabras ''Te amo'' así que yo te respondí, ''Igual te amo, Bokuto-san.'' Extrañaré decirte esas palabras, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Fue en nuestra tercera cita... Fue otra cita divertida junto a tu lado, Bokuto-san. Estaba realemente feliz de poder haber estado un día completo junto a la persona que en verdad amo, y justo cuando no podía ser mejor, nos miramos por unos segundos y nos acercamos lentamente buscando un delicado y calido beso en los labios, extrañaré tus besos, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas cuando te nombraron uno de los mejores rematadores de Japón? Yo estaba allí, muy feliz de ver la expresión de Bokuto-san ante tal grandiosa noticia. Justo después de recibir tu premio, fuiste corriendo hacía a mí y abrazaste. ''No lo pude haber logrado sin ti, gracias, Akaashi.'' Y ahí fue cuando comenzaste a llorar, extrañaré tu sensibilidad, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas cuando decidimos decirle a nuestros padres acerca de nuestra relación? Al principio no estaba my seguro de decirles, tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazado por mis padres, pero gracias a ti fui capaz de decirle, y pues sí, al principio no lo tomaron bien, pero mientras el tiempo pasó fuiste una de las personas favoritas de mis padres, extrañaré que me apoyes en todo, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer San Valentín juntos? Creí que no ibas a hacer nada fuera de lo normal, pero llegaste con miles de chocolates y globos, y me regalaste lo mejor que podría pasarme, estar conmigo todo ese día, extrañaré tu compañía, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer aniversario? Fue algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, primero que nada había olvidado por completo nuestro día de aniversario, así que cuando llegaste te deprimiste un poco, y traté de animarte como siempre lo hacía, y al final funcionó, nos la pasamos muy bien, y hasta nos pusimos muy borrachos, ¿cómo podría decirle a mis padres acerca de eso? Extrañaré divertirme junto a ti, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Estábamos en tu casa viendo películas, cuando de repente nos comenzamos a besar y pues... qué vergüenza.. esos besos se convirtieron en caricias y después mi cuerpo se comenzó a calentar al mismo tiempo que el tuyo, era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de sentimientos, se sentía bien, y más junto a ti. A pesar de que los dos estábamos súper nerviosos, fuimos capaces de hacerlo y no arruinar el momento. Extrañaré la calidad de tu cuerpo, ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Recuerdas la primera vez que dormimos juntos? Era invierno, y hacía un frío mortal. Pero gracias a ti pude dormir comodamente y con mucha calidad, realmente me gustaba dormir a tu lado, jamás soñaba pesadillas, ya que sabía que al dormir junto a ti, estaba siendo protegido, extrañaré dormir junto a ti, ¿sabes?**_

_**Pero lo más importante, es que te extrañaré a ti, Bokuto-san. **_

_**Estos son los recuerdos más importantes que tengo presentes en mi mente, y que también quiero que tú los tengas para siempre. Sólo quiero... que seas capaz de recordar todos los momentos felices en los que hemos pasado juntos, pero lo más importante es que sigas adelante, y que en vez de recordar mi muerte, o recordarte cada día que ya no puedes estar comigo, sólo recuerda esos maravillosos momentos a mi lado, y sigue tu vida.**_

_**Te amo, Bokuto Koutaro. Y donde quiera que esté en este momento, mi amor por ti nunca cambiará, por eso quiero verte feliz, quiero poder seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía latir mi corazón rápidamente. Yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Akaashi Keiji.''**_

Bokuto no cesó de llorar durante toda la noche, era imposible para él, le dolía demasiado, no podía creerlo. ''Akaashi...'' decía entrecortado, no podía dejar de llorar, y los mocos no lo dejaban ni hablar. ''Te... lo.. prometo. Sólo que no podré olvidar esto tan fácilmente.. Me harás... demasiada falta..'' se recostó en su cama y siguió llorando hasta quedar completamente dormido, no le dio ni siquiera ganas de quitarse la ropa para ya dormir, únicamente lo que quería en ese momento era pensar en la persona más importante para él, y desconectarse del mundo real.

''Sí los recuerdo, Akaashi. Y jamás los olvidaré, te amo.''

/

/

/

**No me odien 8': Yo sólo quería escribir algo de drama y angst... Aún así espero y ofkjfkj haya sido de su agrado y que hayan llorado y sufrido(?) Ok no ;0; pero espero y haya disfrutado leerlo, disfruté mucho escribirlo, con mis canciones drámaticas jkdhfhsdjkf sí me inspiro con ese tipo de canciones ajhkdhkfh x'DD bueno, con eso me despido, muchísimas gracias por leer *inserte corazón gay***

**mewffin is out~**


End file.
